


Хейпс

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Атмосфера определяет настроение.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 5





	Хейпс

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 8 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна».  
> [Хейпс](https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BF%D1%81)  
> [Та'а Чуме ](https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%27%D0%B0_%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B5)

Дорога до Хейпса заняла около недели. Будь Траун с Пеллеоном моложе и безответственнее, они не покидали бы каюту гранд-адмирала до конца пути. Но пора беззаботности для обоих давно прошла. В случае с Трауном, подозревал Гилад, она даже не начиналась. В результате они провели вместе лишь несколько ночей. Хотя Пеллеон поспорил бы насчет слова «вместе». После секса не было ни долгих объятий, ни благодарных поцелуев, ни столь любимых женщинами разговоров на тему: «Ты меня любишь? А как сильно?». Траун не избегал прикосновений, если они исходили от Гилада, но крайне редко выступал инициатором. Чисс не любил спать вместе. После близости он неизменно принимал душ, а потом устраивался посередине кровати так, что там и места не оставалось. И каждый раз Гилад плелся к себе в каюту, как побитая собака. Сначала это выбивало Пеллеона из колеи, но затем он подстроился под предпочтения партнера и не роптал. Единственное, что иногда позволял себе Траун после близости, это взять его за руку и удержать подле себя чуть дольше обычного. Гилад предположил, что таким образом он выражает признательность и восхищение им как любовником. Траун ввел строгий распорядок, в соответствии с которым они могли позволить себе предаваться любовным утехам: два раза в неделю, когда находились в гиперпространстве, на Корусанте или другой безопасной планете. Во время активного несения службы в открытом космосе близость допускалась только раз в неделю. Траун счел это оптимальным. Зато Пеллеон готов был лезть на стенку. До встречи с гранд-адмиралом долго обходиться без любви являлось привычным делом, хотя он всегда находил это довольно неприятной частью работы. С тех пор он успел познакомиться с Трауном, влюбиться в него и узнать, как хорошо они могут проводить время вместе. Он сходил с ума от того, что с его телом творили руки и рот чисса. Вполне логично, что Гилад хотел чувствовать их на себе почаще. 

За трое суток до прибытия на Хейпс Траун исчез. Его появления на мостике стали краткими и чисто формальными. Все остальное время он проводил у себя в каюте, на сообщения Пеллеона отвечал односложно, его доклады слушал краем уха. Гилад не видел причин для столь внезапной перемены. В кои-то веки дела шли хорошо. Во время последнего сеанса связи с Корусанта пришло сообщение о еще нескольких системах, пожелавших вернуть имперское правление. Отвоеванные большой кровью верфи и заводы уже начали ремонт имперских кораблей. Даже повстанцы затаились и не осмеливались атаковать патрули или караваны с военными грузами. После стольких лет войны и лишений затишье казалось Пеллеону почти неестественным. Ему приходилось напоминать себе: таков естественный порядок вещей в Империи. 

— — —

В конце второго дня добровольного затворничества Трауна Гилад явился к нему с традиционным докладом о том, что корабль в порядке и на верном пути, а не влетел в черную дыру за время отсутствия гранд-адмирала на мостике. Чисс ни разу не удосужился поднять взгляд от экрана падда. Выслушав доклад, Траун отпустил Пеллеона, но тот остался стоять на месте. Очевидно, отсутствие привычных звуков — щелчка каблуков при прощании, шороха шагов и закрывающейся двери — заставило его все же посмотреть на человека.

— Еще что-нибудь, коммодор? — деловито спросил он.

— Да. Я лишь хотел сказать, что люблю тебя и очень скучаю без тебя, — поспешил ответить Гилад.

— Но мы же видимся каждый день, — искренне удивился Траун.

Если бы в галактике проходил конкурс на самое честное непонимание очевидных вещей, чисс бы его выиграл.

— На мостике. Это не то же самое, что наедине. Мне так одиноко по ночам, — терпеливо объяснил Пеллеон.

— Гилад, не забывай про график, — с упреком сказал гранд-адмирал. — Мы должны распределять силы между работой и отношениями, контролировать то, что происходит между нами, чтобы не произошло еще какого-нибудь скандала, особенно на Хейпсе.

И тут Пеллеон догадался. В боевой обстановке Траун действовал быстро и решительно, но в личной жизни неизменно осторожничал. Любую новую информацию, поступающую на очередном этапе отношений, он тщательно обдумывал, взвешивал, оценивал. Сейчас он, очевидно, размышлял над тем, что они с Гиладом наконец-то обрели долгожданную физическую близость, и тем, как вписать этот факт в собственную жизнь. Неожиданная мысль посетила Пеллеона: что, если он сдерживается и скрывает чувства потому, что их слишком много? Вдруг ему тоже отчаянно хочется ласки, но он боится совершить оплошность и показаться нескромным? Они знали друг друга так давно, что Гилад счел подобный страх глупым. Однако, какие бы сложные мыслительные процессы ни шли у Трауна в голове, у Пеллеона имелись вполне конкретные нужды.

— Я помню про график, — сказал он, — и не хочу, чтобы хейпанцы поймали нас со спущенными штанами. Но мы пока не на Хейпсе.

Он обошел стол, остановился рядом с креслом Трауна, наклонился к его уху и произнес голосом заправского соблазнителя:

— Я очень сильно возбужден и хочу тебя. Или мне надо умолять об этом?

Для демонстрации серьезности своих намерений он встал на колени возле кресла Трауна и счел такое положение выгодным. Чтобы сделать минет любимому, достаточно только протянуть руки. Гилад по-прежнему не чувствовал себя уверенно с этой техникой, но для Трауна был готов постараться. Тот посмотрел на него странно: то ли удивленно, то ли испуганно. А потом поднялся на ноги и помог встать Пеллеону.

— Никогда не становись на колени, даже передо мной, — резко сказал Траун.

Подобная резкость наедине была ему не свойственна. Гилад посчитал ее результатом напряженной работы, которой гранд-адмирал занимался последние два дня.

— Что тебя тревожит? – поинтересовался он.

— Позже, — уклонился от ответа Траун. — Раз ты настаиваешь, я помогу тебе с… _проблемой_. 

Подхватив Гилада под ягодицами, он усадил его на стол, снял перчатки и, с безразличным выражением лица глядя в сторону, расстегнул ему ремень и ширинку.

— Даже не поцелуешь? — усмехнулся Пеллеон и потянулся к нему, но чисс молча уклонился. 

Что-то было не так. Гилад видел это. С самого начала Траун избегал прикосновений, хотя обычно любил долгие прелюдии. Не раз он говорил Пеллеону, что его тело — лучшее, к чему ему приходилось притрагиваться. Сейчас он действовал с отрешенным и немного недовольным видом, как будто выполнял обременительную обязанность. Его подспудное раздражение передалось Пеллеону. Даже ловкие ласки пальцев чисса не доставляли привычного удовольствия. Напротив, эрекция, мучившая человека весь вечер, начала спадать. Траун словно бы не замечал этого. Он механически двигал рукой на члене партнера, по-прежнему избегал его взгляда. В конце концов Пеллеону это надоело. Он убрал руку чисса со своего члена и строго сказал:

— Послушай, если ты сейчас не настроен, то не обязан этого делать. Но не надо дрочить мне с видом мученика.

Будто обрадованный, что его избавили от тягостной повинности, Траун отошел от него на несколько шагов. Вот это было действительно обидно. Пеллеон слез со стола, привел форму в порядок и приготовился уйти с гордо поднятой головой.

— Чиссы смотрят на близость не так, как люди, — вдруг пояснил Траун. — Для нас это не способ отвлечься от проблем или забыться. Мы рассматриваем секс как своего рода духовный акт, способ обмена энергией между партнерами. Поэтому мы никогда не занимаемся любовью в плохом настроении. А я сейчас полон не той энергии, которой хотел бы с тобой поделиться. 

Он казался смущенным этим признанием. Разговоры о чувствах, как всегда, не являлись его сильной стороной.

— Буду иметь в виду, — сменил тему Гилад. — Я заметил, тебе уже два дня нет покоя. Что случилось?

— Я получил отвратительное письмо от моффа Аликота. Оно больше говорит о его глупости и ксенофобии, чем о моих недостатках, — неохотно признался гранд-адмирал и добавил с редкой для себя злобой: — Ко всей прочей мерзости, он упоминает нашу связь, оскорбляет тебя такими словами, что мне хочется отрубить пальцы, писавшие их.

— Он тебе угрожает? — озабоченно спросил Пеллеон. Чего-то подобного следовало ожидать. Даже если бы Траун восстановил Империю в прежних границах, даже если бы он где-то откопал и воскресил Императора, нашлись бы те, для кого он по-прежнему остался бы поганым инородцем, недостойным даже драить палубы на имперских судах. — Надо усилить твою охрану и взять его под стражу.

— Все намного хуже. Боюсь, это завуалированное объявление войны.

Пеллеон пришел в ужас. В такое время лезть к гранд-адмиралу со всякой ерундой было верхом глупости. Но откуда вообще взялось это письмо? Одно дело — пасквиль, рожденный из зависти и злобы, другое дело — восстание. Гилад просматривал все новостные сводки и отчеты разведки, но нигде не нашел даже намека на мятеж в имперских рядах. Последнее, что сейчас нужно Империи, — это война на два фронта, особенно когда верховный главнокомандующий находится вдали от основных сил флота.

— Не следует ли нам отменить визит на Хейпс и заняться подготовкой к отражению атаки? — встревожился Пеллеон.

— Ни в коем случае. Если мы развернемся на полпути, хейпанцы сочтут, что Империя слаба, а ее лидер не доверяет своим подчиненным. Это не тот образ, который мне хочется создать. Мы продолжим путь, встретимся с королевой-матерью, сядем за стол переговоров и будем вести себя непринужденно. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Я уже проанализировал возможные векторы атаки и разослал необходимые приказы, когда мы последний раз вышли из гиперпространства.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал мне? Дай прочитать, что пишет этот Аликот.

— Нет.

Гилад замер. Тон Трауна _абсолютно_ не допускал возражений. Он никогда не говорил с Пеллеоном так, даже на мостике, даже отдавая приказы.

— Как твой постоянный партнер, я взял на себя труд оберегать тебя от неприятных новостей, если только нет острой необходимости поделиться ими, — авторитетно заявил чисс. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мерзкое письмо осквернило твой взгляд.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я предпочитаю быть в курсе событий. Когда ты собирался сообщить о мятеже моффа?

— В идеале — когда он будет подавлен.

Обреченный вздох Пеллеон скрыл, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Придет ли когда-нибудь конец секретам?

— — —

Судя по взглядам в его сторону, Пеллеон определенно не произвел впечатления на хейпанскую публику. Примерно такой реакции он и ожидал. Превыше всего хейпанцы ценили красоту и молодость. Если внутренней красотой и благородством духа он еще мог с ними померяться, то внешне не шел ни в какое сравнение с золотоволосыми девушками и юношами. Они видели лишь пожилого полноватого офицера и не испытывали желания знакомиться ближе, тем более что имелись более притягательные варианты. С чисто декоративными целями Траун привез с собой изрядное количество молодых смазливых лейтенантов и людей званием постарше, на лицах которых читалось их благородное происхождение.

В цветнике красоты и придворной учтивости Пеллеон чувствовал себя сорняком. Впрочем, он мало заботился о том, какое впечатление произведет на хейпанцев. Героем вечера, несомненно, являлся Траун; задачей всех прочих было оттенять его. Утонченная экзотическая красота и изысканные манеры чисса пришлись по вкусу местной аристократии. Королева-мать приветствовала его так тепло, что Пеллеону на секунду показалось: она была бы более счастлива, если бы ее сын женился на Трауне, а не на «датомирской ведьме», как все называли его супругу. Была ли та действительно ведьмой, Гилад до конца не понял. 

Но при всем желании он не смог бы винить королеву-мать. Ее невестка, Тенениэль Дьо, была, без сомнения, красива, но все же не шла ни в какое сравнение с гранд-адмиралом, который явился во дворец во всем своем великолепии. Все имперцы, летевшие с ним в челноке, тайком разглядывали Трауна. Помимо эполет, еще более внушительных, чем те, которые носил ежедневно, он украсил себя воинскими наградами. Впервые увидев у него на груди россыпь драгоценных камней, Гилад на секунду ослеп от их блеска. Затем начал различать ордена и медали, и чем дольше смотрел на них, тем больше поражался. Где и когда Траун успел совершить столько подвигов? Другой на его месте наградил бы себя сам, но чисс никогда бы так не поступил. И все же… Полный кавалер ордена Центральных Миров, обладатель орденов Славы и Империи, именных медалей и почетного банта «Защитник трона» (хотя эта наивысшая награда существовала, Пеллеон не мог вспомнить никого, кому бы ее вручили, и не представлял, что надо сделать, чтобы ее получить) невозмутимо сидел в челноке в окружении подчиненных и периодически поправлял полученный из рук Императора кортик, который так и норовил забиться в щель между сиденьями. Офицеры вокруг с трудом наскребли медали, приуроченные к годовщине основания Империи (их получили практически все), и «поплавки» за положенные по нормам пятьдесят вылетов или прыжков с парашютом в полной выкладке.

На время все тревоги были забыты. Хейпанский двор блистал великолепием, аристократы, хотя бы внешне, приняли Трауна как своего, первого среди равных. Молодые лейтенанты зашептались, что королеве-матери Та'а Чуме следовало бы преклонить колени перед гранд-адмиралом, но Пеллеон быстро их одернул. Конечно, они не удосужились прочитать инфосводку о неоднократных и безуспешных попытках Империи подчинить Хейпанский консорциум своей воле. У королевы-матери был флот, преданный народ и средства, достаточные, чтобы купить всю галактику или половину имперских чиновников. С ней следовало держаться так же осторожно, как с покойным Императором. И требование — даже высказанное в частном порядке — преклонить колени не способствовало дипломатической миссии. Помимо этого, Та'а Чуме находилась у себя дома и не склонилась бы ни перед кем, даже если бы захотела, — это стало бы грубейшим нарушением протокола, а хейпанцы страшно тряслись над его соблюдением.

После традиционных приветственных речей и знакомства первых лиц королева-мать объявила о начале грандиозного бала в честь гостей. В той же инфосводке о хейпанцах говорилось, что культурные мероприятия используются ими в качестве возможности незаметно, но на глазах у всех обсудить важные вопросы. Бал открылся новомодным вальсом «Империя торжествующая», на который Та'а Чуме пригласила Трауна и позволила ему вести себя. Ее сын танцевал с молодой женой, от которой не мог оторвать глаз. Пеллеона же пригласила немолодая дальняя родственница королевы — впрочем, дама достаточно любезная, чтобы не выказывать недовольства партнером, навязанным этикетом. Расхватали и остальных гостей, на что местные кавалеры смотрели с неодобрением. Пеллеону оставалось только надеяться, что никто из юнцов не закончит жизнь в результате дуэли или отравления.

В конце первого часа бала Гилад заметил, что Траун удаляется вслед за королевой-матерью в небольшую дверь за троном. Значит, неофициальные переговоры вот-вот должны были начаться. Когда Та'а Чуме покинула зал, атмосфера сразу стала более непринужденной. По знаку Тенениэль Дьо оркестр отложил в сторону ноты с классической музыкой и заиграл современные мелодии. Теперь дамы приглашали своих постоянных любовников, а имперцы смогли воздать должное богатому столу и местным ликерам.

Напрасно Пеллеон ждал возвращения Трауна. Тот так и не появился. Когда бал начал клониться к закату, слуга передал записку от гранд-адмирала, в которой тот просил коммодора увести имперскую делегацию. Без возражений Гилад прошел по залу, собирая молодежь. В основном лейтенанты шли сами, хотя отдельных личностей пришлось отрывать от стола, поднимать с козеток, вытаскивать из-за штор, где они занимались неизвестно какими непотребствами. Пересчитав всех по головам, Пеллеон обнаружил пропажу шести человек. Смущаясь, их друзья поведали, что они «отправились доказывать мощь Империи». 

— Каким же образом? Надеюсь, они не устроили дамам экскурсию на «Химеру»? — нахмурился Пеллеон.

Юноши зарделись еще больше и молчали. Наконец кто-то ответил сдавленным голосом:

— Горизонтальным образом, сэр.

Если останутся живы, решил Пеллеон, шестеро героев любовного фронта завтра получат от него такой нагоняй, что пожалеют о своем безрассудстве. Собрав остальных в более-менее организованное построение, коммодор повел их в гостевое крыло дворца.

— — —

На Хейпсе отцветало лето, ночи стояли теплые и благоуханные. Даже обидно было сидеть в помещении. Переодевшись в пижаму и домашний халат, Гилад вышел на балкон в светлую ночь. Из-за семи лун она больше напоминала густые сумерки, чем привычное темное время суток на большинстве планет. Пеллеон глубоко вдохнул сладковатые запахи цветов, которые в изобилии произрастали вокруг дворца. Слава об удушливой придворной атмосфере вышла далеко за пределы Хейпса. Жить среди интриг не каждому приятно, но сама по себе планета была прекрасна. Гилад задумался, не провести ли здесь отпуск: снять маленький домик на краю цивилизации и пожить наедине с Трауном, как двум гражданским. Разумеется, то была лишь игра воображения. Пеллеон уже забыл, что такое настоящий отпуск, но периодически фантазировал о нем. Возраст брал свое. В молодости он фантазировал о девушках и славе; с годами стал мечтать о здоровом сне, стабильности и о том, чтобы проклятая шпора в левой пятке рассосалась сама собой.

Из покоев Пеллеона открывался красивый вид на морскую гладь и длинную полосу маленьких пляжей, скрытых друг от друга скалами. Он знал, что каждый из них числится за членом королевской семьи, но где-то среди них есть укромная бухта для гостей. Якобы там много пещер и гротов, в которых можно укрыться от посторонних глаз, а попасть туда можно только по воде. Следующим утром Гилад собирался выяснить точное расположение бухты и пригласить Трауна на экскурсию. Вид обнаженного чисса в брызгах морской пены украсил бы любой пейзаж.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, раздался приглушенный стук в дверь. Если бы не абсолютная тишина ночи, Гилад его бы и не расслышал. Он не стал оборачиваться. Только один мужчина мог прийти к нему ночью — все прочие воспользовались бы комлинком. Едва слышно открылась и закрылась дверь, шаги гостя приглушал толстый ковер на полу. Чужое присутствие выдавало только позвякивание воинских наград, и то только потому, что Гилад знал, к чему прислушиваться. Романтичная частица души, которая никогда не умирает в кореллианцах, страстно хотела, чтобы его обняли сзади, как в романе, и долго говорили о любви. 

— Ты проверял жучки сегодня вечером? — раздался меланхоличный голос Трауна.

— Все чисто. Глушитель работает по всем частотам, — в тон ему ответил Пеллеон.

Только после этого он почувствовал знакомые руки на своих плечах. Траун поцеловал его в висок и прижал к себе. От него исходил легкий запах знаменитых местных ликеров, которые он потягивал весь вечер. Сквозь тонкую ткань халата Гилад спиной чувствовал каждый камень в орденах чисса, но не стал протестовать — слишком сильно ему не хватало объятий любимого. Удивительно, как раньше Пеллеон годами обходился без прикосновений, а сейчас какие-то четыре дня показались ему пыткой.

— О чем вы говорили с королевой-матерью? — осведомился Пеллеон.

— О многом. О кризисе перепроизводства, о закупочных ценах на продовольствие, о ее несносной невестке, о повстанцах. Королева-мать рассказала одну забавную историю, — правая рука Трауна переместилась на живот человека, погладила его да там и замерла. — Наша дорогая принцесса Лея чуть не стала ее невесткой. Хотя она была против, но ее сын настаивал. Пожалуй, нам следует благодарить Хана Соло за своевременное вмешательство, иначе сейчас на службе повстанцев был бы весь хейпанский флот.

Гилад вздрогнул, представив смертоносных «драконов» вместо побитых жизнью корыт повстанцев. Траун заметил его реакцию и спросил:

— Тебе холодно? Хочешь пойти в постель?

— Хочу, но не из-за прохлады.

— — —

Пользуясь случаем, они раздевались без спешки. В голубоватом свете хейпанских лун тело Трауна приобрело красивый, немного потусторонний вид. Тон его кожи стал более темным и насыщенным, что еще больше подчеркивало цвет глаз. Гилад мог только гадать, как выглядел сам при таком освещении. Хорошо, если не походил на утопленника. Как бы то ни было, чисса его вид вполне устраивал. С удивлением Пеллеон узнал, что его возлюбленный пронес с собой небольшой тюбик смазки. Траун признался: пока шел прием, пока он танцевал, пока говорил с чопорной королевой-матерью, смазка лежала у него в кармане брюк. Хотя Гилад слабо представлял обстоятельства, при которых хейпанцы стали бы обыскивать гранд-адмирала, все же это был риск. И то, что чисс пошел на риск ради удовольствия для них обоих, заводило его безмерно. 

Он подтолкнул Трауна к кровати и, когда тот сел, оседлал его бедра. Сильные руки чисса тут же обхватили его. Гилад выпрямился, чтобы впервые в жизни взглянуть на гранд-адмирала сверху вниз. Очевидно, смена положения пришлась тому по душе. Траун долго смотрел ему в глаза, гладил по щекам и шее, а потом прижался лицом к его груди. Без лишних слов Пеллеон поцеловал его макушку, запустил пальцы в волосы. Несколько минут они сидели неподвижно, впитывая присутствие друг друга.

— Мне тоже тебя не хватает, — словно продолжая недавний разговор, прошептал Траун. — Иногда я скучаю так сильно, что хочется найти тебя, обнять и поцеловать. И пусть все смотрят, пусть показывают пальцами, если хотят, — он прервался, глубоко вздохнул и поднял глаза на Пеллеона. — Я схожу по тебе с ума, Гил. И мне страшно. Рядом с тобой мне сложно себя контролировать.

Хейпанские ликеры отличались тем, что пились легко, как сладкий сок, и опьяняли незаметно. Хотя Траун хвалился более высокой, чем у людей, устойчивостью к алкоголю, очевидно, и он не избежал коварства напитков. Чем бы ни было вызвано его признание, Гилад с радостью его выслушал.

— Не надо ничего контролировать, когда мы одни, — нежно сказал он.

Пеллеон сел, так что их лица оказались на одном уровне, и поцеловал Трауна. Одной рукой придерживаясь за его плечи, другой он обхватил член чисса, немного поласкал его, прижал к своему. Не прерывая медленного поцелуя, Траун нащупал тюбик, выдавил смазку на руку и щедро распределил ее по обоим органам. Но тут Гилад перехватил инициативу — сцепил руки, заключил оба члена в плотный замок и начал скользить по ним. Возлюбленный прижал его к себе так крепко, что он едва мог двигаться. Даже эту скромную возможность он использовал, начав слегка двигать бедрами для усиления трения. 

Обе руки Трауна были свободны, и он начал касаться излюбленных мест на теле человека. Вскоре они оказались на его заднице. В силу редкости, полнота среди чиссов считалась изысканной красотой. Среди людей она была обычным явлением. Казалось бы, за столько лет в Империи Траун должен был привыкнуть к ней, но каждый раз, видя пышнотелого офицера, провожал его долгим взглядом. Почему-то неизменно получалось, что его любовниками среди людей становились такие же поджарые мужчины, как он сам. А потом появился Гилад. С каким стыдом Траун признавался себе, что похоть овладела им раньше, чем любовь! Теперь, когда они стали любовниками, он мечтал лишь о том, чтобы сделать Гилада своим, полностью и навсегда. В постели Траун не отказывал себе в удовольствии ласкать, гладить, сжимать, обнимать желанное тело. Если бы можно было так же обхватить его большое сердце и необъятную душу…

— — —

Для Пеллеона намерения Трауна на этот раз были очевидны. Как в первую ночь их близости — и во все последующие, — его палец скользнул к анусу Гилада, но тот не возражал. Взор человека застилал туман возбуждения, и любая дополнительная стимуляция не была лишней. Основательно политый смазкой палец скользил вокруг плотно сжатого кольца мышц, тер и щекотал его, гладил самый центр, но не пытался войти внутрь глубже, чем на пару миллиметров. Близость возлюбленного, выражение блаженства на его лице, трение о его горячий член и собственные пальцы сводили Пеллеона с ума. А когда к ним добавилась ласка в очень чувствительной и интимной зоне, он как никогда остро ощутил приближение оргазма. 

Растущее наслаждение придало Гиладу смелости. Расслабив мышцы, он опустился на ласкавший его палец. Изначально в плане была только первая фаланга, но Траун преодолел внутреннее сопротивление мышц и погрузился внутрь до костяшки. Оба не сдержали удивленного возгласа. Чисс не мог поверить, что человек наконец-то решился, а Пеллеон прислушивался к новым ощущениям. То ли причина заключалась в атмосфере, то ли в нежности Трауна, то ли в том, что с Пеллеоном был любимый мужчина, а не вредный доктор Сейтир со скрюченными артритом пальцами, но процедура совсем не напоминала прием у проктолога. Восторг в горящих глазах чисса невозможно было скрыть. Из-за такой малости Гилад почувствовал себя не только желанным, но и обладающим реальной властью над ним. Он ожидал, что Траун станет двигать пальцем туда-сюда, имитируя половой акт, но тот начал вращать палец по кругу. Плавные поглаживания заставили Гилада застонать, а затем вскрикнуть, непроизвольно сжать члены в руках почти до боли. Прикосновение чисса отозвалось во всем теле искрами доселе неведомого наслаждения. Гилад замер, чтобы перевести дыхание. Траун следил за ним, такой же запыхавшийся, ошалевший от удовольствия.

— Еще? — спросил он.

— Да, — облизнув пересохшие губы, ответил Пеллеон.

То, что происходило дальше, он помнил смутно. В воспоминаниях о первой ночи на Хейпсе превалировало блаженство, какого он не испытывал ни с одной женщиной. Гилад помнил бешеную скачку на бедрах Трауна; удовольствие от стимуляции пениса и простаты пришпоривало его. Приличным офицерам Империи не полагалось так громко стонать и так сильно выгибаться, но тогда Пеллеон меньше всего думал о приличиях. Если бы Траун постоянно не придерживал его за талию, он бы наверняка свалился на пол. В памяти сохранилось воспоминание о грозном рыке чисса, когда тот достиг оргазма. О его хищной природе утром Гиладу напомнил след от зубов на плече. О своем оргазме Пеллеон помнил мало: в основном то, что чуть не умер — или умер и растворился в вечном наслаждении. Словно во сне, он почувствовал, как Траун взял его лицо в ладони, целовал без остановки, а он пытался отвечать. Однако Гилад совершенно четко помнил, что взял чисса за руку и попросил:

— Пожалуйста, останься со мной.

И Траун, вопреки обыкновению, остался.


End file.
